Talk:Jiraiya
Jiraiya's books now that he is dead what will happen to his make-out books :Please sign your posts. :As for your question, what do you mean exactly? Nothing is going to happen to his book. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Naruto has already written bits of some, so I would imagine he'll take over when this is all over. (Assuming he lives, of course) TomServo101 (talk) 22:18, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I sincerely doubt it. The Icha Icha series was always meant as a trilogy. The series is over. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Naruto has written bits of it? This is the most invented thing ever. First of all Naruto knows nothing about girls =)). - MadaraU (talk) 11:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) actually it is in the anime when he is traveling with jaraiya, it is at the same level of quality as jaraiya as the people who read it could not tell the difference (talk) 12:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Where? :-O I need Episode number and Manga page please:D What I know is that Naruto read the latest book (the one he brought as gift to Kakashi) but he didn't think much of it because... doh he is Naruto, he knows nothing of girls (yet) :D - MadaraU (talk) 06:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::episode 177 of the original series (no manga as is anime only) Fawcettp (talk) 08:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I found it somewhere on here, but I didn't know it was anime only. Probably shouldn't have entioned it. Sorry. (talk) 09:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Appearance Like the other sannin, Jiraiya lacks an appearance section. Since he has a pretty distinctive look I think he could use one. ZeroSD (talk) 01:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Unknown Toad Anything known about the toad summoned during the fight with Pain, when Fukasaku released a smoke-bomb? It is the one used to divert the attention of the Animal Path. - MadaraU (talk) 20:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 3 students are leaders Konan is now the leader of the rain village, so that makes 3. She was the second in command, and then she says in Chap 449 pg 15 that her village will help him get to his goal. She wouldn't say that if she abandoned the village. --Hasofcd (talk) 23:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) oil element ? when jraya fight konan it seems like he used oil make her unable to use her jutsu . the point is that oil consider as an element or what and if no then what type of elements belong this jutsu --Rikudō Sennin 18:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *Not an element, it's just one of the toad jutsu he uses. Omnibender - Talk - 18:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Trap Master arc I spotted jiraiya as part of the strike force against Kagerō Village in episode 200. Should i put in it the background section? Simant (talk) 06:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wind Nature I'm not sure what your policies are on "Anime Only" data, but I saw that you listed Fire nature as anime only in Hatake Kakashi's profile so I thought I'd suggest a change. In episode 91/92 Jiraiya is performing a combination jutsu with ... the transvestite frog whose name I forget. Anyway, in order for it to work, he has to pour in his Wind chakra to produce the attacks cutting effect. So, in the anime atleast, he is known to control wind chakra. But like I said, I don't know your policies on anime only data so I haven't added it. Gojinn (talk) 17:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Gojinn The Village's Madness (里の狂気, Sato no Kyōki) Where was Jiraiya called this? The only time I can remember anything associated to this with Jiraiya is when he was facing Orochimaru who said something along the lines of The Village Madman. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Orochimaru called him the in chapter 166, on page 15. It is also mentioned in the Second Databook. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay Thank you. It was the same episode my mind recalled. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) jiraiya's scroll what is the scroll on jiraiyas back for please respond. rokudaime :That is the Toad summoning contract I believe. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Most skilled of the Sannin? Can somebody provide a source or scan for this? Where is it in which databook? (talk) 21:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC)zach :Compare Jiraiya's stats to those of Tsunade and Orochimaru. He beats them both by 0.5, thus the most skilled. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) he's right, but that's not Neccacerly means that he is stronger.. for example, jiraya chan has the same stats as itachi uchiha, but when jiraya fought itachi and kisame the y both retreated claiming it would result in their death. kisame, the one who took out a jinchuriki by himself+itachi! understand my point???Shauli (talk) 22:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Almost all of the Akatsuki members defeated a Jinchūriki single-handedly. And Kisame's stats place him 3 points lower than Jiraiya. As for Itachi, he may well have been lying, to avoid a full-out fight, as his intentions in the village were to remind Danzō that he is alive.--Enoki911 (talk) 15:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) only ones that defeated an akatsuki member by them self are deidara, pain and kisame. not nearly all of them besides that's not the issue, it is not said that he is the most skilled of the sanin although he is my favorite of those three,as for the stats it dose'nt always works as simply as that.Shauli (talk) 20:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're right about stats not being all there is to it, but in another way. There's a monumental different between using your own chakra which is limited, exhausts you, and makes you physically weaker. As compared to using sage chakra which doesn't run out and only makes you stronger. Jiraiya's motto was to endure and according to Fukasaku that was the reason he managed to become a sage. So, if he's a match for someone in stats, then in truth he has a massive advantage since he can and will outlast them in battle. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 14:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) it does'nt seem that way, look at his fight with tsunade on his side against oruchimaru, it diden't went well,sage or not,he almost lost. two sanins against one.Shauli (talk) 14:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Jiraiya was recovering from being poisoned by Tsunade, Orochimaru could be armless, but that doesn't mean he can't mold chakra, something Jiraiya couldn't do well because of the poison. Omnibender - Talk - 14:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How did I know he was going to use that as an example? I knew I should have preempted it. Pretty weak Shauli. Got anything else to debate with? Actaully I'll give you something else to snipe at first. Jiraiya was poisoned, yet he fought on anyway and he didn't lose, Orochimaru ran away and left Jiraiya standing, not flat on his back. For all we know the sage may well have recovered enough during the fight itself, had it been allowed to go on, for him to summon Fukasaku and enter sage mode. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 14:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) guys, u realy respect your opinion, and as i mentioned earlier, jiraya chan is my favourite sanin, but he definetly was not the strongest, hiruzen sarutobi was rememberd as the professor and the strongest hokage, therfore the strongest ninja in the village, yet he lost urochimaru, the math is quiet simple. and age is not an excuse.. look at madara and onoki. and by the way, a good debate gives us knowledge.Shauli (talk) 14:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :And a super weak follow up. Sorry Shauli, we can't have a good debate if you can't find a good example. The third didn't lose to Orochimaru, he fought two Hokages at once and beat them, then he cut half of Orochimaru's spirit off and dragged it to hell with him forcing him to run away. Last I checked when you run away the other guys win by default. Just like with his fight against Jiraiya he ran away, losing by default. He's a two time loser. Throw in Itachi and Sasuke and Orochimaru lost 4 times in a row. Also your predictions of the battle between the 3rd and Jiraiya are spurious at best, we have no idea what would have happened, who knows if the 3rd even had a response to being enclosed in the flesh of the great fire toad's stomach, who knows if he had a response to a colossal rasengan, and how can we tell if the Monkey King Enma had a chance against Toad Boss Gamabunta? I can't imagine he did, he'd probably get snagged by that tongue and eaten. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 16:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) hi there,it is not my prediction dear ashly,masashi kishimoto himself declaired the third as the strongest of the hokages, so if you have a disagreement with the author...that's a problem. another point, what did you meant when you said "he fought two hokages" does that suppose to interest anyone? this is a jutsu, just like rasengan,kage bunshin or somthing else, it is like kakashi senpai, would fight someone and win and you will say it is not fair,ha has the sharingan. ut does not matter two or ten, that's the jutsu. about the first fact you can ask shounensuki or one of the other knowing guys. another fact, as far as i know,if someone ends a fight alive and the other one dies, i think we have a winner. p.s. don't take it to personally.Shauli (talk) 21:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :LOL, you won. Right. Why are you even talking about Hiruzen anyway? Desperately trying to change the subject much? The title of this section is "most skilled of the sannin". And you're so wrong about all of it. You think Sarutobi died with a smile on his face because he lost? He won! He protected the king "The future generations of Konoha". And Kishimoto said it in the past tense, the 3rd *was* the strongest, that was long before he got old and passed his title down to the 4th Hokage. Lord Jiraiya the Toad Sage was the strongest warrior in the five nations, he was a living legend. He already had the very thing Orochimaru was after: "All the power in the world." Being one with nature means you're one with the earth and all of its power is yours to control. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 21:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) your' not suggesting that konoha made saru hokage out of respect..age dosen;t matter the kage is the strongest in every village. lets agree to disagree, from my point of view oruchimaru was the most skilled one. but jiraya is the best! tak care now, bye bye then.Shauli (talk) 05:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :First of all stop trying to change the subject. Second of all the title reverted back to the 3rd after the death of the 4th because they had no other viable candidates. The 3rd clearly wanted to retire, and in fact he already had once, he only kept the position because he didn't have a choice: masters are supposed to be exceeded by those of the next generation. Bearing that in mind, its no surprise that Sarutobi's first choice for the 5th was Jiraiya, who sadly continued to refuse for the same personal reasons that kept him from taking the job when Sarutobi appointed the 4th. The only other Ninja capable of Hokage-level battle from Konoha was Tsunade and she had long since left the village. And since I can already predict your response I'll preempt it this time: Danzo being such a coldhearted, hawkish war monger was ideologically opposed to him and Kakashi, right up to the point of Sarutobi's death was still only capable of Jonin-level battle. It would be years until he developed his Mangekyō Sharingan, so he didn't fit the bill either. As far as agreeing to disagree? Never. This isn't part of a run up to political election, or a debate over same-sex marriage, its a character debate using plot elements and persuasive arguments as evidence. Now either step up to the plate with something that isn't instantly shot down, or admit defeat. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 11:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) you'r just shutting you'r eyes to the facts,and it's a futile debate,you won't admit you'r wrong. oh and by the way,the only way i'll admit defeat is if shounensuki,omnibinder or jacce would say so after they will read what we went through/Shauli (talk) 15:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do you even remember who it was that said Jiraiya would likely have won against Pain if he had prior knowledge of Pain's six separate bodies? I bet you don't even know that much. All your arguments are a joke. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 21:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) i think your'e an over confident new spoiled little girl with no respect. but still i will answer your'e poor poor claim. "if!!!! ha had prior knowledge.now tha's an excuse. told you you need to talk with someone like shounensuki or omnibender, and cool down girl/Shauli (talk) 07:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Wrong answer, it was Kishimoto who asserted that Jiraiya would have beaten Pain. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 10:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) your'e starting imagining things..pain said so himself,not kishimoto sama.Shauli (talk) 21:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Could Jiriaya still be alive? Jiriaya could still be alive because of the fact Nagato revived everybody he killed. I think he would have revived his former teacher if he was going to die for Jiriaya's cause. However this is only a thought. --Narutouz7 (talk) 01:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, there's a timelimit to that, he could only revive people who were recently deceased. Only people who were killed since his invasion on Konoha started were brought back. Please read the article on the technique, it's very well explained. Omnibender - Talk - 01:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Worry more about Kabuto reviving him to do battle. :::The burning question I have about Kabuto having Nagato is: Does that mean Madara failed to retrieve the Rinnegan like he said he was going to a few chapters back? --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 02:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: NO! The Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique summons the SOUL... the soul takes it's bodys shape, and they keep whatever jutsu and Kekkei Genkai they had before (I put a link so you can read for yourself)--Silverblade1 (talk) 02:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh sweet, someone with a clue, well that's good to know. But now I have another burning question for you, will that jutsu work on souls that aren't just dead, but sealed? I mean like Orochimaru, he's sealed into the Sakenagi no Tachi. And the various Hokages, they're all sealed by the dead sealing scroll into the Shinigami. Are they off limits? Or can all that just be magically undone by Kabuto's stupidly powerful jutsu? I think you can imagine the implications if the answer is No. It might mean Naruto's only workable option is to die and take them all to hell with him. And if its Yes, then Huston we have a problem, a yellow flash, albino snake problem to be specific. Depending on the scenario, what if it turns out that only Sasuke can defeat Kabuto's undead army with his own Susanoo sealing powers? And does he get Sakenagi no Tachi now that he has Itachi's eyes? Would that predict a change in allegiance? Sorry.. I just realized I've totally spazzed with this response... --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 03:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, when the ninja dies, thier soul goes to hell (well, there not going to heaven). IF the soul your trying to summon isn't there then you can't resurrect them. Hidan is still alive, so you cant revive him, Orochimaru is sealed, not dead so he cant be summoned...The 4th Hokage only sealed HALF his soul, the other half went to hell with the reaper. AS for Sasuke VS Nagato, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu. Sasuke almost deid defeating Deidara alone...whats the chance of him killing all of them!!!--Silverblade1 (talk) 04:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol sasuke wouldnt kill itachi lol ..any ways i think kabuto revived the 1st hokage or jiraiya. ( by Antiegirl92) Sage of the Six Paths Anyone ? it might be him ?! (i think its the first but still) we don't know what happend to his soul so its open for summoning so yeah --Petar93 (talk) 11:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The original sage of the six paths?! That sounds like Armageddon. Btw I do have a question, why is it that Madara says "Where did you get that?" I mean, if you can just pull a soul out of the ether, then, that's a pretty stupid question for souls that are obviously up for grabs. And Madara knew the 2nd Hokage personally, he knew his impure world jutsu, are we supposed to ignore that and pretend he'd ask dumb questions? --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 11:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Why would he be afraid of Jiraiya? the ONLY member of the Akatsuki he didn't mouth off to was the one who had more power than he did...Pain! The 1st Hokage was already summoned by this jutsu, why would they do it again...as for the Sage of Six Paths, yeah i got nothing--Silverblade1 (talk) 14:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because Jiraiya was a powerhouse, don't be fooled by his silly foolish perversions, Kishimoto made it clear that he would have beaten pain had he known about him. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 21:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah AshlyKunoichi i didn't quite get your question --Petar93 (talk) 14:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Silverbalde, Minato didn't seal half his soul, he sealed half the Nine-Tails' chakra. The thing inside Naruto was an imprint, not the actual thing. Omnibender - Talk - 16:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Chackra nature Shouldnt we add that he has a wind nature because its said in you article and i quote 'Jiraiya then used some wind jutsu that covered around him like a tornado and Jiraiya jumped away from building to building.' heres the link too the page http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Long_Time_No_See:_Jiraiya_Returns! :That might have been the Body Flicker Technique.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Where is this sentence in the article? Super Novice Talk 2 Me 18:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) well its third part from the begining ( i dont know how to spell it third passage)ITACHI'95 (talk) 18:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC)ITACHI'95 :You're going to have to be more precise then that. Is it under abilities, background, etc. My find option isn't locating it that's why I ask. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) sry i tried to find it in the manga but it only seems to be in the anime and right now i dont have the time to watch the episode but this what i asked was what i read from an article here on narutowiki. :I'm remembering this comment too now. It needs to be changed then. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it! I've corrected the issue. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC)